Many types of security devices for door have been devised to prevent unauthorized entry of rooms especially in hotels and motels. Throw bolts are commonly used and those operated only from the inside of the room are preferred. Many persons distrust the strength of throw bolts and braces from the floor to doorknobs have been devised. These braces extend at an angle from the floor to the doorknob and are sometimes extendable in length to get a firm grip on the floor as the upper end presses against the doorknob. These devices are generally operable only from the inside of the room and cannot be put in place on the inside of the door when the occupant leaves the room. The room, is then available for unauthorized entry by anyone with a key to the lock.